


The Black Cat and the Princess

by teanammon



Series: Family Switch AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Switch AU, Fluff, Marichat, School Life, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teanammon/pseuds/teanammon
Summary: [ Family Switch AU ] Marinette’s the only child of fashion icon Gabriel Agreste, and Adrien is the adopted child of Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng, two of the best bakers in Paris. What happens when their paths meet?Accompanied with *some* chapter Illustrations/fanart inside :)*Updates : When I can ™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story will somewhat follow the flow of some of the canon episodes  
> Also a more tolerable Chloe, if that makes you uncomfortable (somehow) then eh… up to you

“For the last time, Marinette, no is no and that is my final decision”

“Well for the last time as well, my decision is final. I will attend Lycée with Chloe like a normal 16-year old”

The older man sighed and stopped illustrating to look at his daughter standing in front of his work desk, a determined look in her face. He raised a brow, “And how do you suppose you will do that when you need me, your parent, to enroll you?”

His daughter scoffed like the answer is quite obvious, “I can enroll myself you know, and Chloe says I can apply for a scholarship under her father if you’re really _that_ insistent on me not attending. I refuse to be homeschooled, 9 years of that is enough for me”

Gabriel let out a long and deep sigh as he returned to illustrating, not saying anything. Marinette’s confidence started to wind down as her father stayed quiet. Something she hates more than him talking her ear off for how she should or shouldn’t do things because at least when he’s talking she knows what he’s thinking and it doesn’t add to her anxiety.

“W-well, anyways I’m off to my room to prepare my uh, things for next week” she managed to say as she quickly turned to leave the room.

“Marinette,” her father said flatly and she stopped in her tracks, once again facing Gabriel.

“Y-yes?”

“Nathalie will enroll you tomorrow under the scholarship of Mayor Bourgeois to ensure that you actually intend to learn and not just mingle. The Gorilla will drive you to and from the school and anywhere you may go as long as I know beforehand. Understood?”

Marinette blinked. Once. Twice. She feels…happy? Relieved? Amazed? She doesn’t know. The last time he granted her what she wanted that he didn’t approve of was when she wanted to cut her hair short and color it blue because the way she styled it then was that she looked like Chloe when seen from behind. That was 5 years ago.

Realizing that her father was looking at her expectantly from his work desk and that she’s been standing still for a solid minute she shook her head from the initial shock and let out a genuine smile.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she hugged Gabriel in excitement then left the room to prepare for next week, now in high spirits, and inform her only friend.

 

* * *

 

“Adrien! Adrien!”

“Yes mom?” the blonde boy shouted back as he paused his game.

“Your friends are here, hun” and with that he turned around to open his hatch and was quickly met in a tackle.

“Nino! Seriously, one of these days you’re gonna break my everything, and then I can’t help around the bakery, and then you’ll have to stay here and do everything for me, is that what you want?”

His best friend laughed and got up while picking up his cap, “Chill dude, I just want to show you how excited I am for next week. Speaking of, have you gotten your schedule already?”

As he asked, Nino opened Adrien’s computer to open his best friend’s email, to which Adrien didn’t mind. He got up and dusted his outfit while rubbing his elbows that hit the floor harder than any part of his body during the tackle.

“Yo! what’s up A, your mom told me to bring these up” a voice caught both boys attention back to the hatch to see their journalist friend, Alya bringing up a tray of croissants and cookies.

“Hey Alya, good to see you too” Adrien greeted as she approached the desk and placed the tray of sweets next to the computer Nino was focused on.

“So, what’s pretty boy’s schedule?” she asked, directing the question to her boyfriend who’s opening up his emails.

Nino opened the email he was looking for with an audible ‘aha’ and now the three are looking at Adrien’s schedule.

“Well, at least we have lunch at the same time. Oh! and we’re in the same Physics class, this class will be a breeze” Alya excitedly gestures and Adrien groans.

“Please don’t make me do your worksheets, this isn’t secondary anymore it’s harder in Lycée”

Alya waved her hand dismissively, “No worries, just expect me to be your partner in every groupwork”

“Yay” Adrien replied sarcastically, while raising a fist limply.

“Hey if its any consolation to my girlfriend’s piggybacking, I’ll totally be the most helpful History partner” Nino offered to the blonde to which he glared at the giggling couple.

The rest of the day was spent planning their hangout schedules and their speculations on who the surprise famous student that Chloe was referring to in her latest tweet.

 

* * *

 

_Knock! Knock!_

Marinette was startled by the sudden sound and dropped the clothes she was holding in front of her.

“It’s Nathalie, I need to ask a few questions” the voice said from the other door.

“Come in, Nathalie” she said as she picked up the clothes she dropped and placed it in the neater pile next to the mirror. The door clicked but did not open. ‘Oh yeah, I locked it cause I was trying out clothes’

“Hold on, I’ll open it!” in a rush to open the door and not keep her father’s (and hers too but she doesn’t want to think about her that way) assistant waiting too long, she tripped on the pile of clothes. _Twice_.

Once she managed to untangle herself from her own clothes she seemingly tripped on so easily, the door opened and Nathalie, with her serious face as usual nodded before walking in.

“What is it you wanna ask?”

Nathalie faced her and tapped on a few things on her tablet before talking to her again, “It seems that you have one more elective to choose to complete your schedule”.

Marinette stood beside her as she showed her the list of electives she can choose from. She saw that the Fashion elective has already been chosen-probably chosen by her father, she thought, not that she’s complaining.

“I guess I’ll take Arts” she decided, and Nathalie nodded as she entered Arts into her schedule. Before the assistant left, she turned around as she remembered something. “The scholarship for Mayor Bourgeois, requires you to have at least a grade of 15 or higher in all of your subjects”

“U-understood” she stammered in response as Nathalie left her room and closed the door. The blunette let out a sigh as she returned to her pile of clothes now strewn about because of her tripping incident just a few minutes ago.

‘I need to practice not tripping on everything once I’m school’ she teased herself.

* * *

  

_Next Chapter: Marinette trips. Chloe shows off her very talented and famous friend. Misunderstandings ensue. Adrien gets an unexpected gift after class._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a general direction for this story not a detailed one so expect some not-so-expert writing on my part, and I’ll probably revise them when I’m older and wiser. Also, feel free to correct me on some blatant inaccuracies cause I am not an expert with everything I may write.  
> And being the non-French that I am, I based the education system and curriculum loosely in general terms and how it’s done in my university so yeah there’s that to keep in mind.
> 
> My tumblr is  [teanammon](https://teanammon.tumblr.com/) as well so feel free to hmu for fanfic suggestions, questions, or to just yell at my mistakes lmao


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette trips. Chloe shows off her very talented and famous friend. Misunderstandings ensue. Adrien gets an unexpected gift after class.

Marinette nervously fidgeted with her skirt as her father took a look at her outfit. He asked her to see him before leaving to make sure that she’s dressed appropriately, aka make sure she’s representing his brand properly.

“I believe you’re well-dressed enough to leave. Is that skirt another one of your creations?” he asked while gesturing to the skirt patterned with butterflies made from lace at its hem. She nodded in response.

“Good work, is that for personal or do you plan on adding it to another collection?”

She shook her head, “I don’t plan on making any collections anytime soon since I want to focus on school first, Father”.

Gabriel sighed and muttered “What a shame, at least when you were homeschooled you had a laidback schedule”.

As soon as she heard it, she huffed in annoyance, ‘I can’t believe he’s still at it, it’s already a week since I enrolled’.

Her father stood up, “I’ll see you out”.

With that she followed suit while putting her bag back on. He only saw her out til the front door and quickly said their goodbyes. Her driver/bodyguard is already waiting inside the car and Nathalie opened the car door for her.

She thanked the woman as both of them entered the car. Marinette is nervous to say the least, sure she’s always wanted to attend a public school but she has no idea what studying with other people would be or how she should act, and adding the fact that she’s actually a ditzy klutz in her everyday life only adds more to her anxiety.

“Marinette,” Nathalie started which shook Marinette from her thoughts and looked at the woman beside her.

“Y-yes?”

“For your lunch breaks, please inform me where you’ll be and who your companions are. It’s for precaution your father insisted”

Once again, she huffed in annoyance before muttering a ‘fine’ as a more than sufficient reply. The rest of the drive to the school is eerily quiet.

* * *

“Well you’re up very early, Adrien” Sabine noted with a chuckle as she got up to their kitchen to see her son, already stuffing his face with croissants looking ready to go. He swallows the last one and gets up from the counter.

“Morning mom,” he kissed her cheek “I’ll be walking with Alya and Nino so I needed to be early”

Sabine smiled at his enthusiasm as he left for downstairs, “Don’t forget the box on your way down”

“I won’t, thanks!”

Adrien skipped down the stairs as he opened the door into the bakery to see Tom already fixing the pastries on display. “Morning dad,” he greeted

“Oh, good morning, son. I have two boxes prepared for you just in case” he placed an arm around his son and handed him a paper bag with, indeed two boxes of their special macaroons. Adrien smiled and hugged the huge man, “Thanks dad, you’re the best”

He turned to leave with a goodbye and headed for the park a few blocks away.

Nino was already waiting with his phone out, ‘Probably playing Super Penguino again’ Adrien thought as he crossed the road.

His DJ friend didn’t seem to notice him so he tapped furiously on his phone and Nino looked up, “Hey! I was about to beat my hi-score!” he yelled at the blonde culprit who just laughed.

“If anything, I actually helped” he teased. Nino was about to retort back but was quickly trapped in a tight hug by his girlfriend who came sprinting around the corner.

“Ready to go, boys?” Alya asked as Nino pried himself off her breathtaking (literally) hug. He wheezed and gave a thumbs up.

The trio walked towards their school while chatting when suddenly Alya shrieked. The two guys looked at her in confusion and surprise when Alya practically shoved her phone in their faces.

“Care to explain what we should be looking at?” Adrien questioned while straining his eyes to look at Alya’s screen just a few inches off his face.

She pulled back her phone and composed her initial freak-out mode that happens when something amazing or major comes up. _Breathe in. Breathe out._

“Ok,” she started “remember the mysteriously mysterious super famous new person attending Lycée with us that Chloe tweeted like last week?”

The boys nodded.

“And?”

“Well, it turns out that this the mysteriously mysterious super famous new person attending Lycée with us is Marinette! Aaaahh!” Alya shrieked again.

“Woah! Seriously!” Nino looked at the tweet Chloe just posted. A selfie of Chloe with her arms around a nervously smiling blunette near the entrance of their school.

“Who?” their blonde companion looked at the picture and the couple audibly gasped at him in disbelief like he just popped a second head.

“I can’t believe you don’t know her, she’s like the cutest fashion idol. Made her own collection at the age of 12, not to mention she’s the only daughter of Gabriel Agreste and- Oh my God! I should have worn her Ladybug Collection blouse for today if I had known, Ughhh!”

“Alya chiiill~” her boyfriend assured, “you look good already if I must say so myself”

Alya laughed and composed herself one more time, “You’re just biased cause I’m your girlfriend” and Nino shrugged.

‘She seems like an interesting person; I hope we have some classes together’ Adrien happily thought as the trio continued their walk with Alya practicing how to say hi to the blunette should she see her at school.

* * *

Before Marinette could even reach the entrance, she heard the familiar voice of her only friend outside of the industry. Although, they did meet because of connections she didn’t see their relationship as something due to connections and obligations she has to fulfil.

“Mariiiiii~” Chloe approached her with Jean behind her, umbrella in hand. Marinette returned her affections by kissing her on both cheeks.

“Hi Chloe, thanks again for the scholarship idea I probably wouldn’t have been able to convince my dad otherwise”

“Oh puh-lease, it was nothing if it meant getting out of that jail you call mansion. No offense” she remarked to which Marinette laughed, “None taken”

Chloe fished out her phone from her purse and excitedly draped an arm around the blunette. Marinette nervously smiled at the camera, knowing all too well what Chloe is doing.

_Click!_

“We look so cute together” Chloe gushed at the picture and her eyes trailed down to her skirt, “that skirt is fabulous, do I smell an upcoming collection?” she asked as she took a full body picture of Marinette in all her fashion glory.

“Oh this? It’s nothing I don’t plan on starting a new project soon”

Chloe pouted, still occupied with posting the photos on all her socials “What a shame, we could’ve been wearing matching designs for the whole school year to show off”

 “Go on, Marinette, your first class starts at 8. You don’t want to be late” Nathalie informed her as she placed a shoulder on the girl and handed out her bag. Marinette reached for her bag and thanked Nathalie as Chloe practically dragged her towards the school.

“So, Mari, let me see your sched” Chloe asked as they walked in the middle of the courtyard and Mari stood there for a minute before realizing what she meant.

“O-oh yeah, sched, the schedule. Hold on, I think Nathalie added it to my tablet” she opened her bag to pull out said device and opened up her schedule for her friend to look at. Chloe scrunched her nose up obviously displeased at her schedule.

“How is it that we don’t have any classes together but PE? It’s like the universe is asking me to stay away from you. Ugh, this is utterly ridiculous,” she grumbled before turning back to Marinette “but no worries, your BFF, Chloe Bourgeois is here to make sure you don’t fail at anything”

“Uh, thanks, I guess?”

Just then, they heard shrieking from behind them. Both girls turned around to see a brunette girl looking their way being shushed by two guys.

“Alya! Shush, everyone’s looking at us now” the dark-haired one said in a harsh whisper.

“I can’t believe it; it really is her. Nino, please tell me I’m not dreaming” the girl grabbed the boy by the collar and shook him while still keeping their eyes on Marinette’s direction. The boy can’t formulate proper sentences as he’s shaken back and forth mercilessly.

“Time to go Mari,” Chloe grabbed her wrist as they walked up the stairs towards the classrooms. Chloe stops by the door next to the stairs.

“My class is here; your room is 3 doors over. See you later for lunch Mari” the blonde girl waved as she entered the door.

The young fashion designer finally reached her room and was about to open the door when someone opened to which she instinctively stepped back.

To her misfortune she tripped on someone’s foot behind her and stumbled down with them bags and some miscellaneous items sent toppled over her. Her butt expected to land on the cold hard floor but instead found herself on top of someone’s lap.

“A-are you ok, miss?” the person she’s currently on top of asked. Marinette turned her head towards the person to see one of the guys from earlier.

“Y-yeah, I guess…” she managed to say as she got off his lap momentarily and reached for her fallen bag.

“Oh no! The macaroons!” the blonde panicked as he started picking up the pastries around them and placing them in the open box now on the floor. In a blind panic he’s not aware of where he’s picking them off from.

Between her skirt and her legs is where most of them landed and she can feel the guy’s touch in the most inappropriate of places. He’s about to reach for one that somehow landed on top of the opening of her blouse when she swatted his hand, stood up and let the macaroon fall.

Marinette was reduced to a blushing mess while covering her chest with her hand and the other one holding her bag in front of her legs as she looked down the guy with anger. She couldn’t find the words to say at the moment, so she just huffed and entered the room in a dash.

Adrien was left there dumbfounded wondering what just happened when suddenly something in his brain clicked. He was mortified by his actions and he feels so ashamed.

‘Oh no, she’s a famous person right. Holy shit, she’s going to report me for sexual harassment’ he screamed internally pulling at his hairs.

“Yo Adrien, what happened?” Nino ran towards his friend and helped him get up with his things too. The DJ took this opportunity to pop some macaroons into his mouth while picking them up from the floor, its not like people would like from-the-floor macaroons he thought to himself.

The blonde stayed quiet, still internally screaming and having an existential crisis with himself. ‘Ok, as long as I don’t see her for the rest of the day. She won’t remember my face or what happened right?’

He let that thought calm him down, but it did not last long when he met eyes with her once again inside the classroom. ‘I spoke too soon, dammit’

* * *

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

“Alya, keep it down. Please” Adrien pleaded at his journalist friend who just stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at him. People at the café were throwing confused and annoyed glances at their table.

Nino arrived with their drinks a moment later before sitting back down. “Hey, if you don’t keep it down we’ll be kicked out before you know it”

Adrien sighed, “That’s what I’ve been telling her y’know”

“I don’t want to be associated with someone named Adrien Dupain-Cheng anymore” Alya huffed as she avoided looking at her blonde friend while reaching for her drink.

The guy in question pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh, “It was an accident and I panicked ok. It’s not like I wanted to ghost my hand over her body” he tiredly explained.

“Also, is it good or bad luck that she’s your classmate in every one of your subjects?” Nino pointed out.

“Ugh don’t remind me. I think I would’ve died if looks could kill” Adrien shuddered at how she always sat at the back and he can feel her eyes stabbing him from behind. Physics was even harder because he was forced to look back at her when passing the worksheet and it felt like her eyes bore through his soul.

Alya stayed quiet. Adrien knows that she really wanted to talk to the fashion designer but if she’s see with him she might not be able to- _quote unquote_ -for the rest of her life.

“Look, I’ll apologize and give in a good word to her for you will that be ok?” he looked at the brunette expectantly.

“That goes without saying pretty boy, you should apologize with or without me pouting here” she said as a matter-of-factly and Nino nodded while sipping his drink.

_Meanwhile, in another table._

“So, there was this this blue-haired girl in my Physics class named Kagami and she’s like so pompous and shit. I mean she _is_ smart, but you don’t need to rub it in EVERY SINGLE TIME” Chloe vented to the blunette on the other side of the table with exaggerated hand gestures.

Marinette listened to Chloe’s ‘first day vents’ as the blonde called it, she never knew that listening to someone vent was fun and like a breath of fresh air. She never was someone who openly let out all her rage through words and always kept it in because it’s what she’s taught; that whenever in a corporate situation where something infuriates you, you breathe in and don’t lose your composure or else everyone will.

“-nette? Marinette?”

“Huh? Did you say something, Chloe?” she snapped back to their conversation.

“I was asking how your classes was so far” her companion repeated.

“Well…” her mind went back to the tripping incident this morning and how she basically glared at the guy whenever she had the chance waiting for an apology. How lucky is it though that he was in every one of her classes so far?

“…it was a somewhat exciting, it was mostly getting to know and a lot of people were surprised to see I was there to say the least” she answered, leaving out the embarrassing highlight of her day so far.

“That’s to be expected, you are a famous designer among teenagers and we’re, well, surrounded by teenagers at school” Chloe chuckled as she gestured around her, then her phone chimed right after.

“Should we go?” she asked as she slung her bag on her shoulder. Marinette looked at the time, “Isn’t it a bit early?”

“Yeah, but I have an early elective subject and it looks like its gonna rain later. I’d much prefer if the ground wasn’t wet when I’m out and about”

She looked up and the sky does look like its about to rain.

* * *

“It was a bit exhausting but it’s nothing I could handle” Marinette told her father through the phone. As soon as her last class ended, he called like he knew precisely what time she’s free.

_“The Gorilla is on his way, there was a slight traffic cause of the sudden rain so just wait for a couple of minutes”_

“Alright, alright. Bye”

She decided to wait by the door when she was approached by a familiar face. From the class introductions she learned his name was Adrien Dupain-Cheng. As usual she glared at him, waiting for an apology.

“I’m really sorry for what happened,” he started to say as he looked down “Those pastries were prepared by my parents to share to my classmates, so I panicked and acted without thinking. They took some time of their busy day to cater my request so I just prioritized salvaging what I can of their hard work”

Now Marinette felt guilty for glaring at him throughout the day. She was about to say something when he presented a box in front of her, “I know its not much but please accept it as an added apology for making you uncomfortable on your first day”

She eyed the box curiously, ‘Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie’ the box label read.

“No need to worry, these were the ones left that never left the box. My friends and I already ate the ones I dropped” he nervously chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

The young designer was awestruck, never has she seen such genuine kindness emanating from someone before. She nervously reached for the box and his hands lingered next to hers before letting go of the box, making sure that she had a tight grip on it.

Adrien smiled at her and she gave out a shy smile in return.

A car honk startled them both. Her ride just arrived so she turned to say goodbye to Adrien, “That would be my ride… Goodbye, t-thanks for the uh-this” she gestured to the box she’s holding between her hip as she opened her umbrella.

She got in the car placing the box in the seat next to her, when she saw him still standing where he was when she saw why she got out again. “I forgot something, be right back”

Adrien was about to wait the rain out before sprinting back to the patisserie when a blushing Marinette Agreste faced him again.

She held out her umbrella not looking at him directly, “Please use this, the rain will take a few more hours before it completely stops. I also want to apologize for glaring at you for basically the whole day”

He hesitated before eventually receiving the umbrella, his fingers touching hers for a split second. “Thanks Marinette, I hope we can still be friends”

She smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that"

>  
> 
> _Next Chapter: Marinette gets picked on. Alya finally talks to her fashion icon. New friendships. New relationships._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the thing~
> 
> Again, feel free to hmu at my tumblr, [teanammon](https://teanammon.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets picked on. Alya finally talks to her fashion icon. New friendships. New relationships.  
> *Lila incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the formatting on this chapter, I wrote it on a phone app and the paragraphing may be weird.

 

“It’s fine Chloe, it can’t be helped since the rain was so hard yesterday” Marinette assured her friend thru the phone.

 

“Of course it's not my fault, its this stupid rain and its stupid sickness. Just make sure to have fun without me” the blonde on the other side said between sniffs. "Jean! Is my sushi here yet?"

 

_Beep!_

 

The car came to a stop as soon as the call ended. Nathalie got out first, handed her her bag as soon as she's out, and reminded her to call her whereabouts for lunch. Especially now that Chloe is not around.

 

Marinette nodded and left for her classes. She felt vulnerable without someone talking her ear off (i.e. Chloe), despite it just being her 2nd day of Lyceé so its supposed to be normal to feel this way. 

 

What's not normal though are the hushed whispers and not so subtle remarks about her. 

 

"Hey Marinette!" a familiar voice called out behind her. She turned around to see Adrien, the baker boy.

 

"Hi Adrien" she greeted with a warm smile. The events from yesterday were quickly replaced with good memories between them.

 

He walked towards her and handed her something. She looked down to see the umbrella she gave him yesterday. Chuckling, she pushed it back to him.

 

"It's ok, I'm giving it to you. It's just an umbrella"

 

He stammered for a bit, "B-but it's not just an umbrella. It has your signature on it, its probably expensive to have it customized like that"

 

Alya was the first to notice when she came over for the details after her club activities. Her signature was subtle but still noticeable when the light hits it at an angle.

 

At first, the brunette wanted to keep it but Adrien insisted he return it. They opted for a secret photoshoot with the umbrella to share to her blog instead.

 

"Its no biggie," she waved a hand dismissively "besides, now you can think of me whenever it rains"

 

Adrien didn't know how to respond to that so he muttered a "Yeah"

 

When Marinette realized how it sounded she blurted out, "W-what I mean is you'll remember the umbrella when it rains, because the umbrella, me. It belongs to me-I mean its now yours but you get the point"

 

There was a pause. Then both teens laughed, "Ok, I'll keep it. Thanks, Marinette" he placed the umbrella back to his bag.

 

"You're welcome. Feel free to call me Mari if you want, I feel like Marinette is a mouthful"

 

"I'll keep that in mind, but I prefer Marinette. I think it's cute" he gave her a small smile and she felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

 

They arrived at the same room for their Physics class, "Guess you're stuck with me as a classmate again huh, Ms. Fashion Designer" he teased.

 

"Oh hush, you make it sound like a bad thing" 

 

Adrien sat on the first table in front and looked at her expectantly, she pondered for a bit looking at the back seat then back at the blonde before she sat down on the middle seat next to him.

 

Just mere seconds later, Alya showed up and gasped. She didn't waste any time sitting on the vacant seat next to Marinette and fished out her phone for an interview.

 

"So Marinette Agreste, young and cute fashion designer, what's your favorite collection so far? Who are your inspirations besides your father? Can we get a teaser for your next one?"

 

"Alya!" Adrien scolded her but Marinette looked his way and assured him it's fine. 

 

"Well, the Ladybug collection is definitely my favorite since it's the first one I did without my father's supervision and its one I can say that's 100% me. Audrey Bourgeois. And I don't plan on making a new one this time around because I want to focus on school first" she answered with as much enthusiasm as the brunette.

 

Alya was about to say something when a voice from behind interrupted her, "Pfft what a load of bull. All your designs are obviously ripped off"

 

A long-haired brunette with a smug look looked at both females smugly. It even seems like she said it out loud on purpose judging how some students tried to listen in to the conversation.

 

"Adrien," she turned to look at said blonde "please tell me you don't believe this wannabe fashion disaster?"

 

Adrien grumbled but stayed quiet. Alya on the other hand stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Now, you listen here Lila. You can't accuse someone without proof, otherwise you're just lying for attention"

 

"Am I though? Look at this costume concept art posted 4 years ago" she showed her phone and some students gathered to see, she swiped left "and look at this cardigan from her most recent collection"

 

Alya and the crowd that formed around them collectively gasped and looked at Marinette. She was surprisingly calm about the situation and took a deep breath, "If you checked my site I stated that the artist is the inspiration for this piece and that I did ask her for her permission which she gladly accepted"

 

The doubtful murmurs shifted to approving glances and a cough made everyone go back to their seats. Marinette smirked at the girl called Lila, and the latter glared at her as Alya looked more amazed at the designer than ever. 

 

Class ended earlier than expected since it was their first meeting for this class. Adrien and Alya left for their Foreign Languages elective so Marinette stayed behind for a while. She was waiting for Lila to leave first but it looks like she's doing the same thing because the only people left in the room are both of them.

 

Seeing that none of them are planning to leave, Marinette sighed and prepared to take her leave when Lila stood up to face her.

 

Marinette was the first to speak, "Ok first of all, I don't take kindly to liars especially those who manipulate people. Secondly, I barely even know you so why are you doing this?"

 

Lila took a step closer, faces now mere inches apart. "And you listen here bitch, I don't care how famous you are or how many people 'admire' you so much, but stay away from Adrien and I'll stay out of your hair. You don't want to see your reputation go down the drain now do you?"

 

The young designer scoffed as she walked past the glaring brunette, "I can befriend whoever I like, and whatever lies you conjure up won't be convincing enough to fool everyone when fake information is easy to clear up"

 

"We'll see about that" she snickered as Marinette walked out the door. 

 

> Next Chapter: The weekend is here and Marinette has been invited to a gathering.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Lilaisabitch2019  
> Don't you just love some good old teenage drama? 
> 
> I made Mari more confrontational in this fic and Adrien still the same but more laidback because of their different upbringings. Mari was raised by stone cold Gabriel Agreste and got to live life as a young fashion designer so she's more gutsy, and Adrien is raised by total sweethearts who are always 100% supportive in everything their adopted son likes/wants. 
> 
>  
> 
> I got this ask in Tumblr but wanna share it here for all readers :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend is here and Marinette has been invited to a gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys welcome to the new update ^^ I have commissioned art for this fic to show you the reimagined families in this AU. Wonderful art by deryuj on tumblr.
> 
> https://deryuj.tumblr.com

                                                                          

Marinette Agreste (outfit mentioned in Chapter 2) and Gabriel Agreste

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng with their adopted son, Adrien Dupain-Cheng

* * *

 

Nathalie entered the young designer's room with the item she requested-a black belt with a silver buckle which is, of course, of the Gabriel brand.

"Marinette, here's the belt you needed"

"Thanks Nathalie, you're a lifesaver" she said as she placed the belt in the middle of her black skater dress. Nathalie nodded and was about to leave when Marinette stopped her.

"Yes? Is there something else you need?"

"Kinda?" She shrugged, "Can you tell me if this is appropriate for a Freshmen get-together?"

Marinette gestured to her outfit. A black skater dress with rose embroidery at the sides, a denim jacket, stockings and heeled boots.

The assistant looked her over with a straight face. Not thinking too deeply about her choice of clothing she replied, "I would think so, I wouldn't say you're overdressed, and your fashion choices aren't questionable to say the least"

"Thanks, I guess" with that, Nathalie finally left the room.

As soon as she did, Marinette texted Chloe saying she's ready. Not a second later, she received a reply that she will pick her up in five minutes.

Exactly five minutes later, Chloe's limo stopped in front of the Agreste manor. Marinette walked out not even bothering to say goodbye to her father.

Why not? She already asked for permission and he gave her a strict curfew. Why is there a need to bother him if he already knows?

In the back of her mind however, she wishes that her father could at least show some semblance of a parent figure especially ever since her mother has gone missing. True that Gabriel has been a strict and cold man probably ever since he was born but Marinette won’t deny that her father was at least kinder and caring in his own subtle way when Emilie was still around, albeit she lives a much busier life as an actress-travelling to many locations for new movies, auditions and attending premieres.

“You’re doing that face. Alright what’s on your mind, Blunette? Talk to me” Chloe said with a huff, clearly noticing the way Marinette is sulking by the car window thinking about her father issues.

“It’s… nothing important” she sighed.

Her blonde friend sighed in annoyance but didn’t press any further, “Fine, have it your way. I’m no good with sappy and emotional talk anyways, they’re utterly ridiculous and unnecessary” she said in a joking tone.

Marinette chuckled, she sat up straight and decides to change the topic. She’s supposed to enjoy this night, her first party with people her age that doesn’t involve industry talk and acting like what a Gabriel representative would.

“So what is this party about? I have no idea what to do”

Chloe lit up at her question and talked enthusiastically, “Just stick with good old Chloe, aka _The_ Party Queen, and its smooth sailing from there. Just imagine, me and you walking in that party looking fab as hell… we are the perfect BFF goals!” she squealed the last part and Marinette smiled at her enthusiasm, making her feel better ever since she left the house.

“You should’ve rebelled a long time ago against your old man, we could’ve dominated Collegé and Lycée together”

“Well I guess things changed after you know what happened,” she started but quickly diverted the topic again to stop the conversation being about her sad thoughts “but hey, I thought you had Sabrina helping you since Kindergarten”

“Well she decided to pursue her studies in Harvard or something, she is pretty smart but not charismatic at all to join me in taking over Francois Dupont. Bless you, Sabrina” Chloe joked.

“And what makes you think I’ll take over Lycée with you? For all you know, I’m here to take it over myself” Marinette scoffed. Chloe always had this idea of ‘taking over’ the school, and by that she means being in the highest position at the student council.

She comically gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

Marinette smirked and raised a brow, “Maybe I would”

“Oh puh-lease, you may be famous but I know you don’t know shit about managing a school body even if you win” Chloe waved a hand dismissively at her as they both laughed at their banter.

“We’re here, Ms. Bourgeois, Ms. Agreste” Jean said as he stopped the vehicle.

* * *

 

Adrien, Nino, and Alya walked into the venue together and saw that the event has already started. The sophomores and seniors are already at their respective tables and booths. Nino and Alya already left towards the snack bar, more like Alya dragged Nino but it’s the same thing.

“I’ll see you around, just make sure Alya doesn’t get drunk again please” Adrien yelled to the couple. He looked around to see if he sees anyone he knows to hang out in the meantime. He spots Juleka and her girlfriend, Rose, tuning a guitar by the stage and decides to walk over and talk.

“Hi guys, long _rhyme_ no see” he greeted, emphasis on the pun. Hearing that Juleka groaned and immediately knew who it was before turning around, “Hi Adrien”

“Hi Adrien! Do you want to play with Kitty Section for tonight? I finally learned how to play the keyboard but another one would be better” the blue-eyed blonde happily offered.

“I’ll see if there’s nothing else to do, I’m kind of looking forward to meeting other people first” he said as he looked towards the entrance where more and more people came in.

“Ok! We’ll be here when you change your mind. Juleka’s brother will be doing all the singing tonight though, just so you know” Rose said sweetly as she went back to helping Juleka tune her guitar. Adrien waved at them as he left to find other people to talk to, he spotted Kagami with the other sophomores hanging by the ‘Club Applications’ table set up near the entrance.

He already applied for Fencing at the start of enrolment, so he didn’t bother approaching the table until after the party. Adrien was about to walk around some more before the band starts playing when he caught a glimpse of Marinette walking in the building with Chloe.

Her outfit stood out a lot, it was simple yet alluring, Adrien thought.

He approached the pair. “Hi Marinette, Hi Chloe”

“Adrien,” Chloe just nodded as a greeting.

“Hi Adrien, how’s it going? I mean we always saw each other during class but how’s the party so far?”

“Band hasn’t started yet,” he pointed to the stage set-up behind him with him thumb “Alya and Nino started hogging the snacks, and if you want to apply to a club my friend Kagami is over there to help you join one” he pointed to the snack bar and the table where Kagami is respectively.

“Thanks for the heads-up, baker boy, I don’t want to see her pompous ass in my peripheral tonight” Chloe commented as she glared at Kagami’s direction.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like Kagami, Chloe. She’s cool”

“Hmph! That’s because you’re too nice to see how holier-than-thou and stuck up she is” she retorted with a huff.

“I can tell, that’s why I’m still nice to you after all these years” Adrien teased and Marinette stifled a laughter.

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes but she’s obviously smiling at his clever clapback. She linked her arms with Marinette “c’mon Mari”

“Um actually, Chloe, I want to walk around myself if that’s fine” she unlinked her arms and stood in front of Chloe. As much as she enjoys her company, she wants to get to know other people in school. And as much as Chloe wanted to walk around the party with her very talented friend to show everyone how amazing she is, she understands that Marinette always wants to experience new things by herself.

“Fine fine, but we’re going out together ok?”

She nodded, “I’ll be fine, it’s not like I’ll be kidnapped in the middle of this party”

“Oh is that a challenge?” Adrien nudged her to which she playfully pushed him away.

“If you want to face the wrath of my father then feel free to try, Dupain-Cheng”

The blonde diva smiled at the sight and turned around, but not before reminding Adrien “Take care of her Adrien, if anything happens to her you will not hear the end of it”

“Yes madame” he said with a two-finger salute as she walked away to where the drinks are.

“Has anyone told you you’re such a dork?” she asked.

“What can I say, my face is a _dork_ able” he winked at her as they started walking around aimlessly, just talking while walking.

“Yeah right, if I recall, I wanted to punch that face of yours in the first day” she said while hitting him lightly on the cheek.

They stopped exactly near the performing stage when the music started. Juleka’s brother, Luka, approached the mic as he played a tune with his guitar to catch everyone’s attention.

“Good evening freshmen!”

Majority of the crowd yelled enthusiastically and formed a crowd in front of the stage. The rest of the band started playing a catchy beat while Luka continued with the opening remarks.

“Enjoy this night, make some friends, drink responsibly and let’s rock n roll til dawn!” he raised his fist as the students cheered. Luka received a text in the middle of cheering and peeked at his phone, he went back to speaking, “and don’t forget to register for a club at the registry near the entrance. Just find the pretty lady with stone cold eyes named Kagami”

Luka winked at said lady’s direction as he started playing, “This first song is for you”. Kagami growled in annoyance as the students turned around to look at her. She turned her back to the band and focused on her phone instead.

The band started playing their first song and Marinette turned to Adrien, “What’s up with that? Is that senior dating your friend Kagami?”

Adrien scratched his chin in thought, “I… don’t know exactly, but it’s kind of a this and that relationship. I’m not even sure if they hate or like each other. Luka used to hate Kagami but now he just teases her a lot and Kagami is still Kagami to him”

“Seem like you know a lot about almost everyone here”

He shrugged, “Just the ones I knew back then, which is actually a lot since most of us promised to attend here for Lycée.”

She was intrigued, before she could ask him to introduce everyone he tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the band members performing on stage.

“I’ll tell you about everyone I know here, so this band is called ‘Kitty Section’” he said closely in her ear now so she can hear him as Luka started singing.

“Sounds cute”

“Just the name is cute, they mostly perform rock songs and guess what?”

“What?”

“That cutesy girl playing the keyboard,” he pointed to Rose and Marinette nodded and ‘uh-huh’.

“Her name is Rose Lavillant. She writes their original songs and she’s the lead singer, her voice is really something when she sings”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” she exclaimed in awe while taking out her phone to take pictures and record the band.

“That’s not all though…”

A good hour of walking around and introducing his old classmates and acquaintances to Marinette, they stumbled upon Nino and Alya still by the snack bar, talking to Lila.

Lila had their backs turned to them when Nino called out, “Hey Adrien and Mari-dude”

Alya grinned widely and waved at Marinette, “Hi Marinette! Nice outfit mind if I take a pic again?”

“Sure no prob” she posed then Alya took quick shots of her outfit to add to her blog. Alya has gotten over her fangirling on Marinette after talking and hanging out some time with her during classes and seeing her as a clumsy student like any other. Marinette and Alya were quick to become friends after that.

“Oh by the way, Lila was actually looking for you” she said after taking the pictures.

Lila turned around with a sweet smile and moved closer to the young fashion designer, “Hi Marinette, I really wanted to apologize for my attitude a few days ago. Alya told me about your situation and I totally feel for you” she dramatically placed a hand over her chest and the other on Marinette’s shoulder.

“You… do?” she suspiciously raised a brow at that. Lila’s apology didn’t make sense to her, she basically glared at her everytime they see each other. Marinette swears that she’s doing this for show and she should be careful.

“Yes!” she said rather abruptly “In fact I was talking to Alya about things I can do to make it up to you”

Said brunette piped in, “Yup and since Lila here knows a lot of people and has a lot of connections she can be your personal guide for the school year”

‘Oh hell no, I’m spending another minute with this crazy bitch alone much less a whole year!’

“What a nice offer Lila, but…”

“But what, Marinette?” Lila tilted her head looking slightly disappointed but Marinette felt her grip tighten on her shoulder like a silent threat.

“But,” she lifted Lila’s hand off her shoulder “I like to do things on my own and Adrien already introduced me to a good number of people for the past hour. I can handle my own”

She didn’t mean to brag to Lila about that fact but with the way she was trying to look like a saint in front Adrien and the others, gives Marinette a not-so-good gut feeling.

For a moment Lila’s eye twitched but quickly washed her annoyance off with a devious smile, “It’s no problem, but I do like to talk to you in private if possible”

She looked at Alya who’s giving them both a reassuring thumbs up. She was about to protest but she was the stranger here and clearly Lila has known them longer than she has so of course they’d side with her. Deciding to just let it go she agreed.

Alya nodded at Lila and grabbed Nino and Adrien with her to head to the dance floor.

“Ok, so what’s this nice girl act you’re pulling Lila?” Marinette gestured at her, clearly confused and suspicious. Lila, however, just snickered.

“Nice girl act? What are you insinuating Marinette? You barely even know me, for all you know I’m actually nice”

“I barely even know you, yet I can still smell your bs a mile away” Marinette retorted.

The brunette shook her head, “Tsk tsk tsk… You really have no idea now, do you?”

Lila got dangerously close to Marinette and hugged her tightly, Marinette choked on her breath.

“Stay away from Adrien or else I’ll turn every one of your new friends against you, and I mean everyone” she harshly whispered in her ear.

Marinette tried to wiggle out but Lila just hugged her tighter, “And get this, you won’t ever know what I’ll do or when I’ll do it. So. Better. Watch. Out.” She spat out the words and swiftly let go of Marinette.

She was stunned but she was not fazed, it’s not like she can do much these are all empty threats she convinced herself.

“Excuse me guys, punch refill coming through”

“Oops!” Marinette heard Lila say before she got drenched in something sweet and sticky. And she sees Lila walking away from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if French schools have Consolidation parties during the first weeks of Lyceé or university as we have it, but this is fanfiction and I need to incite drama so here you go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette got into an "accident". Kagami and Adrien come to the rescue.

                                                                       

I will dedicate this chapter to this beautiful fanart by Luminous_Lilypad on reddit ([link here to see their other amazing artworks too](https://www.reddit.com/user/Luminous_Lilypad)). Their rendition of Mari's party outfit and its adorable :>

* * *

 

 

“Good thing this container is plastic” the buff person, who Marinette knew as Kim from the earlier introductions, picked up the big plastic bowl from the floor with a third of its contents still inside.

She has been drenched in, she assumes, orange punch based on the smell. Kim stands up and notices Marinette, dripping with orange punch. The spill was directly aimed at her so she was wet from her shoulders down.

“Oh damn, I’m so sorry Marinette. I think I tripped on something on the way here”

“It’s fine, Kim” she said rather coldly. She wasn’t mad at Kim; she knows exactly what tripped him and damn her for not paying attention. Her stockings and jacket are starting to itch on her skin now so she took off her jacket first while walking to somewhere more isolated. “I’ll just…go”

“What did you do to the punch, freshman?!” a loud female voice boomed through the loud music. Marinette figured she didn’t need to be there so she didn’t bother to turn around to see and kept going to the bathroom.

“It was an accident ok, chill… I’ll have it covered with rags later so no one else can get into an accident like her” he pointed to Marinette making her way awkwardly to the bathroom.

“I want it done now, freshman, you’re lucky most of the people are dancing”

“Alright, alright… Also, I have a name you know it’s Ki-hey where are you going?!”

“To check on the damage” she replied coolly as she left Kim to take care of the spillage by the table.

Marinette entered the bathroom just as two other girls left. They didn’t seem to notice the state of Marinette’s outfit or they didn’t care, either way she was grateful for it.

She dropped her jacket by the counter and entered one of the stalls to take off her stockings. Apparently even her shoes weren’t safe from the punch incident so she took those off too.

‘What am I going to do with the rest now?’ she looked at her dress, because of its color it’s unnoticeable that it’s wet but the front part is soaked with and smells of orange punch, not to mention her body is uncomfortably itchy now.

‘I’ll just go home, no use enjoying the party in wet and itchy clothes no matter how branded it is’ she left the stall barefoot with her shoes in one hand to grab her phone from her jacket she left on the counter. Just then, someone opened the bathroom door to which Marinette jumped in surprise.

“You” the person approached her. It was Kagami from the booth, Marinette recognized. She pointed to herself, not really getting what Kagami is implying, “Me?”

“Are you the girl who got drenched in punch or are you just doing laundry in the bathroom?”

“Uhm I-”

“That was a rhetorical question” Kagami cuts off before Marinette could answer. She eyes her up and down, which makes Marinette really uncomfortable. The need to leave the vicinity was stronger than ever.

“Is your undershirt soaked?”

The blunette fidgeted, “The thing is, I’m not wearing any. Look, I can just call my driver and I can go back home without causing too much trouble” she gestured to her phone, still in her jacket’s pocket.

“Look, freshman… I may not be the kindest person here but I would know how uncomfortable walking barefoot in juice soaked clothes is. So just follow my lead and let me help you before you go waltzing out of here, understand?” her tone is one that sounds like a command you don’t want to say no to, so naturally the poor girl nodded in agreement.

“Good, now get into one of these stalls and take off your dress.” She said while wetting her handkerchief in the faucet then squeezing out the excess water out of it. Meanwhile, Marinette did as she was told.

She actually felt relieved once the sticky clothes left her skin even though she’s been reduced to her underwear, and still has some lingering stickiness in her skin.

“Here, you can wipe off your body with this” Marinette looked up the stall to see Kagami’s hand holding out her damp handkerchief.

“T-thanks” she stammered as she reached out for the item.

“Stay here, freshman, I’ll be right back”

“I have a name you know, It’s Mar-aand she’s gone” she said as she heard the main bathroom door closed. She looked at the damp handkerchief before finally wiping the sticky substance off her body.

It only took a few minutes and she finally felt like her body can breathe. Kagami still hasn’t returned though and she’s feeling awfully lonely in the bathroom. Her phone is still at her jacket that’s still at the counter.

‘Should I get go out and get it? I really need to text Chloe, right now. It’s not like anyone’s gonna enter, it’s been quiet for five minutes in here’ she thought as she left the stall in her underwear.

* * *

 

“Alya, no” Adrien protested.

“Alya, yes” the brunette mocked as she gulped the unknown substance. The small crowd gasped as her face grimaced, “Ew it was vinegar!”

“I told you so, and did you listen? No” it was Adrien’s turn to tease his friend as Nino gave her a cup of water to wash down the awful taste. He gave the couple two thumbs up as Nino took Alya by her arm and led her to the bar stool.

Seeing them together made him remember about Marinette and how she’s sort of his responsibility. ‘If Chloe asks me where she is and I don’t know, I’m dead’

“Hey Dupain-Cheng, where’s Marinette?”

‘Speak of the devil’ he cursed himself for speaking too soon. He turned around to see Chloe with a red stain on her grey blouse, and he can only guess why she’s looking for her so early.

“I’m gonna go see her now, actually. Lila just wanted to talk to her in private”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just tell her that I’ll wait for her in the car cause some idiot spilled my cherry wine while dancing” she flared as she walked towards the exit.

“O-kay?” he waved at her confused. After all these years, he still couldn’t understand Chloe’s personality. Sometimes she’s reasonable and logical, most of the times she complains about the smallest things.

‘Back to Marinette then’ he turned around but was met with Lila’s smiling face. The music turned into a slow dance and she stepped forward, “Do you wanna dance?” she asked but before he can say ‘no’ or ‘yes’ for that matter she already draped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to sway to the music.

He didn’t mind dancing with Lila but right now, his priority is Marinette. ‘Wait, if Lila is here’

“I thought you and Marinette were talking?” he asked as Lila rested her head on his chest lovingly.

“She just had more important things to do, I don’t know where she went. She didn’t even let me finish what I was telling her, I didn’t know she was so rude” she lied.

“Maybe it was something important” he suggested.

Just then someone bumped into them causing Lila to let go of her grip on Adrien and fell on the floor.

“Hey what gives!”

“Watch it with the moves, freshman!” the person who bumped into them yelled.

“Kagami?” Adrien called out, he noticed her holding a set of gym clothes. “What’s that for?”

She turned around “Oh Adrien, yeah your new designer friend just got a whole bowl of punch spilled on her. Pretty bad situation if you ask me”

His face turned into deep worry, “Where is she now? Is she ok?”

In the middle of this, Lila gritted her teeth. Adrien didn’t even help her get up and now he’s worrying over a girl he just met for a week! She’s been classmates with him for 2 years now, and she even pulled some strings to make sure she would have at least the same classes as him but he still only saw her as a close acquaintance (friends if you squint hard enough).

“She’s fine, I just need to bring her these gym clothes I asked from Luka’s sister and it’s all good from there”

“Kagami, I need you backstage right now”

She turned around looking annoyed, “Can’t it wait, Luka?”

“Nope” the guy answered casually. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine just give me a minute”

Luka winked as she patted her shoulder, “Thanks”

Kagami shoved the clothes into Adrien’s hands, “She’s at the bathroom, give these to her and tell her to give them back to me” and with that she left.

Adrien nodded and took off to the direction of the bathroom, completely forgetting about Lila, not even saying goodbye. Lila groaned in frustration and walked somewhere to cool off, she’ll deal with the Marinette situation sooner or later she thought.

Without skipping a beat Adrien opened the bathroom door, only to see Marinette standing wearing nothing but her underwear her phone in her hand.

It took both of them a silent minute to realize the situation at hand, then they simultaneously reacted. Marinette shrieking while covering herself with her hands and Adrien closing the door behind him, still clutching the gym clothes. Both of them blushing.

Adrien was the first one to calm down so he opened the door just a crack to talk to her, “I’m sorry, I just came here to bring you the clothes you can change into” he extended his hands inside to hand her the clothing.

Marinette was still too embarrassed to respond but moved closer to the door. “T-thanks, Adrien” she grabbed the clothes and she has never changed so quickly in her life up until now.

She sucked in a deep breath and breathed out, “I’m ok now you can come in if you want so it wouldn’t be weird talking through a door”

He opened the door and went inside the bathroom to see her now clothed in Juleka’s gym clothes. She walked around the bathroom to grab all her stuff, once she had them all she placed them in a neat pile on the counter.

The outfit was a bit tight on Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but admire her form. It seems that she takes care of her body extensively. She looked at him to say something and he averted his eyes quickly to hide the fact he was checking her out.

“I’m sorry you had to bring my clothes instead of enjoying the party, I may not know what a teenage party is but I do know its not ‘hanging out in the bathroom with a messy Marinette’” she joked, the previous embarrassment dwindling down.

“It was nothing, I am supposed to be your adorkable guide for tonight” he said with a curt bow to which Marinette chuckled.

“Well, thanks again. I feel bad for asking Chloe to leave early”

“About that, she kinda had the same problem as you so she told me she’s waiting for you at the car. And now that I think about it, that’s an understatement considering you had to take off your whole outfit”

“Let me guess, a stain on her blouse?”

“Exactly” he answered and both of them laughed. Marinette decided it was a good time to go so she grabbed her damp clothes and wet shoes from the floor.

“I guess, I’ll go then.”

“No wait” Adrien took off his cardigan and draped it over Marinette “It’s going to be cold out”

The cardigan went past the shorts she was wearing so it actually warmed her as soon as she was wrapped in it. The two of them walked out and luckily most of the people are either drinking, dancing or leaving at this point. He saw Alya and Nino dancing and he noted it when he comes back.

The blunette was about to walk into the crowd to get to the exit when Adrien pulled her back by the shoulders. “There’s a side door here you can walk out to instead” he pointed at a small hallway behind him.

“Oh, thank god, I was worried I’m gonna trip somewhere in the crowd and drop everything” she gestured to her stuff and that was the only time Adrien noticed she was actually barefoot.

He thought of giving her his shoes to walk out but he realized that it was unsanitary, so he applied the second-best method of not letting her walk out barefoot. Carrying her.

“Let me” he said as he bent down to pick her up.

“What are you-ah! Put me down, I can walk you know” she protested as she held her things tighter with her hand and the other clutching on his shoulder lest she fall.

“I know that but as a damsel in distress with no shoes to walk in, its my noble duty to guide you” he said with a cheeky grin as he walked her out in his arms and Marinette’s cheeks heat up at the sweet gesture.

“Dork” she mumbled under her breath.

Adrien spotted Chloe’s limo and walked towards it. Chloe must’ve spotted them from far away cause she opened the door urging him to hurry up with her friend.

He set her down the car seat and she thanked him. Ignoring Adrien, Chloe bombarded Marinette with questions so she just smiled and waved goodbye at Adrien as the car doors automatically closed and started moving.

She wrapped the cardigan tighter around her and thought about how she would explain her appearance to her father when she gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheduled update delayed due to Puppeteer 2.0... that episode made me feel so many things at once lmao  
> As always, thanks for reading and for the 1k hits you guys :> I'm happy that you guys are liking it so far
> 
> I will publish spinoffs after this fic is done. Already plan on The Black Cat and the Princess as told by Chloe and through Lukagami (titles subject to change, feel free to suggest)


End file.
